


Day 4 - Rebellion

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: DmC Week 2020 [4]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante gets a little pensive, I honestly just used this as an excuse to talk about Erin's fighting style, I'm really sorry, M/M, Multi, Sad feelings, descriptions of combat styles, descriptions of weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Weapons need a little maintenance.
Relationships: Dante (DmC)/Original Male Character(s)/Vergil (DmC)
Series: DmC Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604233
Kudos: 2





	Day 4 - Rebellion

He never thought about it much until he started hanging around his brother, and their boyfriend.

Weapons need a little maintenance.

It became almost a bonding activity. The three men would sit and hone their weapons.

Now, apparently, demon weapons need a lot less work than human weapons, which is cool. But the more often they do it together the longer they spend just existing together.

A fact they never noticed until Grace poked fun at Erin about it.

There is something about the difference in their weapons that strikes Dante sometimes.

Vergil, with the slender Yamato. His brother has wide shoulders and slender arms but thick, powerful, legs to carry him fast and strong towards an enemy with precise thrusts and a flurry of slashes, a fighting style Dante still finds hard to defend against.

Erin, with the massive greatax Bright Herald, lovingly dubbed Gerald much to the weapon's apparent chagrin. The redhead has shoulders and arms and.... everything... corded in muscle that looks as dangerous as it is. He whirls in combat, almost a dance, and fights with bone-crushing slams of the massive rectangular ax-head and precise surprise thrusts of the dagger-like blade at the pommel of the weapon. Dante can never predict when the other man will spin the nearly seven foot weapon and jab for his gut with that short sword end.

Right then, with his own greatsword, Rebellion, across his knees, Dante thinks about his own hack-and-slash fighting, reckless and formidable, his lovers' words, not his. His own body, strong in the shoulders and broad in the chest, but slender in the waist and legs. He knows he can hold his own against his partners, he knows he can hold his own against any demon. And he's not shy to use what neither of the others has, Ebony and Ivory.

But Rebellion has something special. It means something special. The last gift he has from his father, a father who did everything he could to protect his family.

A father eternally in hell for his efforts.

Dante runs his hand over the length of the blade. It's smooth and cool and pulses with energy. He's long-since buffed any imperfections out, they all have. But he can still see where, during a fight with his brother, one he regrets deeply, Yamato almost split Rebellion.

He traces the area, smooth and clean as anywhere else on the blade, and he thinks about the way the craggy edge of the crack had felt. About how like the ache in his heart it had felt.

But now, just like the blade, he's put in the work to mend the relationship with Vergil. He knows his brother has put in his share of work too.

This time spent together, with their weapons down, mends the cracks one at a time.

Dante laughs softly to himself.

The other two look up.

“Dante?”

“Hm?”

The brunette shakes his head a bit.

“Guess I never noticed it. The crack's gone.”

Erin tilts his head.

Vergil tenses, puts a hand on his chest.

“It is.”

The silver twin's voice is soft, but there's a small smile playing on his lips.

“Is this a 'past we agreed not to talk about' thing?”

Erin's confusion is actually pretty cute.

“No. I think we're ready to talk about this one.”

Dante looks at his twin.

Vergil nods.

“We're ready.”

Vergil sheathes Yamato. Erin lets Gerald fade into the cloak of limbo on his back.

And with a smile Dante slips Rebellion away on his back.


End file.
